Diez cosas acerca de los Merodeadores
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: donquichotte. Diez puntos sobre sus personalidades, miedos, secretos y pensamientos. Un capítulo por cada merodeador. Traducción.
1. Sirius

Esta historia es de **_donquichotte_**, los personajes son de mi amada **_Joanne Rowling_**, pero la traducción es completamente **_mia_**. Disfruta :)

* * *

><p><em>Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. *Lumus*<em>

**S**irius_._

**1.-** Él estaba sinceramente sorprendido de descubrir su atractivo. Ni una vez durante si vida, su padre lo miro directamente y la boca de su madre parecía estar permanentemente torcida en un gesto frío y sus ojos albergaban una indiferencia permanente; ambos dejaron creer a Sirius que era, de hecho, más bien feo.

Al comenzar Hogwarts, sin embargo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que otras personas parecían apegarse al sentimiento opuesto – especialmente el sexo femenino- sus compañeros se acercaron a él desde el principio, tímidos y risueños e indecisos, pero incluso las chicas mayores lo seguían con la mirada y parloteaban detrás de sus manos de lo _lindo_ que iba a ser cuando creciera unos cuantos centímetros y varias libras de musculo. Este asombroso comportamiento lo sorprendió, al principio, pero le gustó – lo amo- y rápidamente construyo una reputación y personalidad que encajaran.

**2.-** Cuando es introspectivo y completamente honesto, a veces piensa que es el más débil de los cuatro.

Porque, después de todo, Remus es un _hombre lobo_ y aun así se las arregla para ser uno de las personas más dulces, mas adorables e inteligentes del castillo. Sirius piensa que Remus probablemente ganaría el premio de 'La mejor persona que haya existido jamás' –de hecho, Sirius lo premió con eso en la fiesta privada al terminar el séptimo curso. –

Y James, bueno, James es la imagen que ponen junto a la palabra _persistencia_ en el diccionario –en serio; ha perseguido a Lily por _siete años _– Él es virtuoso y gracioso, divertido y aceptado y Sirius no puede imaginar la vida sin él.

Incluso Peter, que es objeto de burla, acoso y lo pasan por alto, se las arregla para ser encantador y divertido y _feliz_. Él es saludable y aunque no es el _mejor_ amigo de Sirius, es bienvenido en el exclusivo círculo de amigos.

Sirius, como sea, es solo un actor; es frágil y rompible y todo ese lo esconde detrás de su sonrisa y cabello y travesuras.

**3.-** Cuando Peter los traiciono a todos, Sirius recuerda haber tenido ese pensamiento y tiene un escaso placer de borrar mentalmente a Peter de la lista.

**4.-** Él no sabe si es un defecto de carácter o si es el producto de once años de esterilidad emocional, pero _necesita_ amor – o atención, toma lo que puede obtener– _necesita_ ser el centro de la vida de todos. Si estuviera solo, Sirius sabe que colapsaría, se volvería loco, porque necesita la seguridad de que puede ser amado.

**5.-** Había tenido un no correspondido enamoramiento de Remus desde cuarto año. Sirius realmente no era _no_ correspondido (o exclusivo), así que lo ignoro, la mayor parte del tiempo. Si Lunático alguna vez diera una _indicación_ de estar interesad, Sirius se abalanzaría sobre ella. Como el hombre lobo nunca ha mostrado mucho interés en el romance en absoluto, mucho menos en los chicos, Sirius solo coqueteaba vagamente e impersonal (un arte que el joven Sr. Black tenia dominada) con su amigo y suspiraba un poco por la falta de respuesta.

**6.-** Su record de nunca haber sido botado, decía más de su vanidad y perspicacia de lo que lo hacía de su 'sex appeal' (1) Sirius siempre había sido bueno leyendo a las personas, y muy, muy bueno en discernir cuando sus compañeros están a punto de aburrirse de sus constantes juegos para llamar la atención. Cunado eso pasa, él los deja plantados, tan amable como sea posible (generalmente) y los deja tratar de ganar su simpatía de nuevo por su crueldad y secretamente se siente un poco aliviado.

**7.-** Su odio con Snape es casi accidental; empezó, como la enemistad lo hace, con celos, porque Sirius tenia once y acababa de descubrir cómo ser el centro de atención y el niño pálido con aspecto cansado a lado de él estaba escuchando al debilucho niño con pelo grasiento que estaba en su compartimento. Así que, con la lógica de la juventud, el privilegio y el orgullo herido, Sirius se burló cruelmente del niño Snape; nunca espero que ese impulso impulsado por la envida, condujera a una guerra sin cuartel que durara la mayoría de los años escolares.

**8.-** A veces, Sirius esta asustado de perderse a sí mismo en Canuto. Amaría quedarse como perro para siempre, porque para Canuto la vida es simple.

No hay una familia de la que no es parte; ahí hay familia (amor, amor, amor) y el resto del mundo.

Canuto siempre duerme profundamente y no despierta de obscuras pesadillas de fuego y sangre mágica.

En el mundo de Canuto, solo esta Lunático, el amigo de manada que me alimenta y juega él; Remus con el quiero besarme, no existe en absoluto.

Él es un _buen perro_, pero quiere ser más fuerte que eso, y probar que también puede ser un buen humano.

**9.-** Sirius es propietario de cuatro espadas y un santuario en algún lugar de Provende que estaba ligado a él mágicamente como heredero de la familia Black antes de que su tendencia a traidor de la sangre fuera bastante obvia. También puede convocar las espadas con el pensamiento. Una mañana en el gran comedor lo intentó, había cuatro espadas haciendo malabares y gritando a todo pulmón, las desenterró y se sentó a desayunar en silencio como cualquier otra mañana.

El santuario estaba dedicado a una diosa muggle muy desagradable y cuando, en cuanto año, intento convocarla igual que las espadas, una sangriento pollo sin cabeza, un tridente oxidado, y una bolsa con hierbas, que Lunático confiscó inmediatamente, cayeron sobre su cabeza. Nunca volvió a intentarlo.

**10.-** Su boggart se convierte en sí mismo, pero tiene una expresión que sinceramente Sirius espera nunca ver en su rostro real. Es toda la arrogancia, indiferencia, el egoísmo y odio que ve su familia, pero un millón de veces peor porque ellas habitan su propio rostro y eso significa que _ellos han ganado._ Les tomó a Remus, James y Peter (aun temblando por su propio encuentro con la criatura) dos horas calmarlo después de su primer encuentro con un boggart en tercer año.

_Travesura realizada. *Nox*_

* * *

><p>(1) Sex Appeal: es como su atracción sexual :)<p>

* * *

><p>Sí, estoy deprimida y triste y todo, así que aquí estoy subiendo historias por montones, especialmente de los merodeadores porque los amo y me hacen feliz :}<p>

Pero alégrense, pienso actualizar rápido porque esto de la universidad no me quita tanto tiempo.

Ésta en una historia corta de 4 capítulo que tengo permiso de traducir desde hace años, pero no me había puesto a traducir, los 3 restantes son del estilo, pero de los otros merodeadores :)

La verdad es que tiene cosas que no me gustan, pero en general se me hace diferente y me agrada :)

¿Quién creen que es el siguiente?

Espero sus reviews para saber que piensan de esta nueva mini-historia. Nos leemos pronto

-Carolina


	2. James

Esta historia es de _**donquichotte**_, los personajes son de mi amada _**Joanne Rowling**_, pero la traducción es completamente _**mia**_. Disfruta :)

* * *

><p><em>Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. *Lumus*<em>

* * *

><p>31 de octubre RIP James y Lily Potter. El último enemigo a vencer es la muerte.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>ames_._

**1.-** Los padres de James siempre le dijeron a su hijo que no dejara el amor pasar.

Lo que pasó fue que James casi hace que el amor huyera en la dirección opuesta; porque tiene once (doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis años) y absolutamente _necesita_ la atención de Lily y no sabe mucho sobre chicas.

**2.-** James tiene una vida sumamente normal, es, de hecho, un adolecente muy bien adaptado. Pero es demasiado observador para su propio bien.

Él ve la forma en que Sirius se estremecerse ante los errores, como si esperara que algo cayera sobre su cabeza; la manera en la que su mejor amigo viene a casa (su verdadera casa) en septiembre: pálido y tan delgado como un esqueleto; la forma en la que necesita elogios y atención.

Se da cuenta de cómo Remus siempre se queda despierto hasta ver salir la luna. Como la luna palidecía como la cera al frágil chico y se refugiaba en un silencio inquietante, como nunca se quita la camiseta si alguien estaba viendo. Más que nada, él recuerda el horror de la resignada expresión en el rostro de Lunático cuando le dijeron su descubrimiento; no hubo lágrimas, nada, solo una aceptación tan dolorosa que James lamenta haber experimentado.

Él trata de ignorar la forma en la que los padres de Peter no reconocen a su hijo. Trata de ignorar que, en King Cross, los Pettigrews parecen más interesados en los logros de James que en los de Peter; sobre todo, trata de no notar que Peter lo nota.

A veces James se odia a si mismo por quejarse de algo que, visto desde fuera, es _nada._ Era un idiota enfermo de amor, que se ganó un par de castigos y que sus compañeros lo querían y que insistía porque esto lo hacía sentir como si encajara por ser un problemático inadaptado.

**3.-** Él nunca hizo las pruebas para _buscador_ porque, durante siete años, él y Sirius trataron de convencer a Remus de que lo intentara en esa posición. El hombre lobo siempre se negó, y no fue hasta que una vez después de la graduación, que James comprendió que su amigo le tenía miedo a volar de cualquier manera. Atónito, James lo contempló por un largo tiempo porque no podía imaginarse estar incomodo en el aire; ahí era en donde él siempre se sentía invencible.

**4.-** Él recibió exactamente las mismas lecciones que Sirius. La única diferencia es que mientras su amigo tenia caros, crueles e indiferentes tutores, James aprendía de sus padres y amigos, por medio de risas y amor. En consecuencia, Sirius en un intento de sacar toda la opresión durante su niñez, trata de borrar su habitual buena postura y las instruidas buenas maneras que James considera que marcan a un caballero.

**5.-** James nunca entendió porque era el no-oficial líder de los merodeadores. Sirius es puras luces brillantes, y el brillo y veme-ahora-mismo. Remus es brillante, a pesar de que es un genio tranquilo, sutil y astuto que nadie puede predecir. Incluso Peter es carismático en un sentido que James nunca ha comprendido. Pero todos lo miran a él, y siguen su liderazgo; y él nunca sospechó de su instinto conocedor de que él es el único que comprende el amor.

**6.-** El nombre de Harry fue elección de Lily (James, para el horror de Remus, quería nombrar a su hijo como su amigo hombre lobo) y James admito secretamente que nunca había pensado mucho en eso. Estaba tan enamorado de Lily para contradecirla en ese punto, estuvo de acuerdo y no fue hasta que sostuvo al bebe recién nacido en sus brazos y miró a su hijo a los ojos, que pensó: _si, este es Harry_. Incluso después, él defendería el nombre con su vida.

**7.-** Con la excepción del Gran Comedor, realmente Hogwarts no lo impresionó a James mucho la primera vez. Él es, después de todo, el retoño de una de las familias mágicas más ricas del mundo mágico, y como siempre tenía lo mejor de todo. Y realmente, la mayor parte de Hogwarts le daba la impresión de ser la casa de campo impresionante y acogedora, pero destartalada que nadie tenía el corazón de vender. Sirius era el único que entendía; Remus y Peter, chicos de campo, probablemente nunca habían visto un edificio tan grande. Cuando comenzaron a explorar las complejidades del funcionamiento interno de Hogwarts, aprendió a apreciar el sutil e ingenioso funcionamiento detrás de las escaleras móviles y tortuosos pasadizos secretos.

**8.-** Sabia que sus padres desaprobaban a Lily secretamente. Aun con todos sus pensamientos liberales, sus padres venían de generaciones prejuiciosas de sangre limpia; estaban bien con que hijos nacidos de muggles fueran a Hogwarts y disfrutaran de un estatus igual, pero ¿para que se _casara_ con su hijo? Cuando, sonriendo, le dieron la bienvenida a Lily a la familia y dejaron a un lado todo para hacerla sentir en casa, se sintió como si nunca los hubiera amado más. Por el resto de sus vidas, como tratando de probar su aceptación, los viejos Potter trataron a su nuera como un tesoro.

**9.-** Casi deseo no haber estado tan obsesionado con Lily, porque cuando (finalmente) se convirtieron en pareja, era terriblemente inexperto y estaba muy asustado. Remus, con una sonrisa de lado, le dijo que las chicas pensaban que esas coas eran románticas, pero James aun deseaba no estropearlo y perder a la _única_ chica que alguna vez le importo (que siempre le importaría).

**10.-** La única vez que se ha enojado verdaderamente con Sirius fue después de "La gran cagada de Sirius". Indignado por la enfermedad de Remus, y el asqueroso desprecio por parte de Sirius por la vida de Snape (no, ni siquiera Sanpe se merecía _eso_), le grito las únicas palabras que podrían herir realmente a su (¿antiguo?) mejor amigo.

—¡Eres igual que tu jodida familia!

Después de eso, fueron meses de tensión; Sirius evitaba desesperadamente a Remus. James y Sirius se miraban ferozmente el uno al otro, Peter, más nervioso y asustadizo que nunca, casi se volvió mudo, y Remus volvió a ser el pequeño niño atormentado con ojos de anciano. Las lunas llenas, eran horribles noches de miseria y enojo. Mirando hacia atrás, James se dio cuenta de que si Remus no hubiera rogado —Por favor, por favor, por favor, vuelvan a hablarse otra vez— podría haber pedido a su mejor amigo para siempre. Sin embargo, un año pasó antes de que las palabras dejaran de ser distantes entre ellos.

_Travesura realizada. *Nox*_

* * *

><p>Un trubuto a mi merodeador favorito, porque hoy es aniversario de su muerte )':<p>

Espero les guste y comenten.

-**C**arolina.


	3. Peter

Esta historia es de _**donquichotte**_, los personajes son de mi amada _**Joanne Rowling**_, pero la traducción es completamente _**mia**_. Disfruta :)

* * *

><p><em>Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. *Lumus*<em>

**P**eter

**1.-** Él odia ser _menos. _No es que fuera estúpido, o feo, o aburrido, o torpe; es sólo _menos_ brillante, _menos_ apuesto, _menos_ fascinante, _menos_ que sus amigos. Siempre _menos, menos, menos._

**2.- **Aunque el mapa es idea de James (a pesar de las negativas del chico, los otros merodeadores están firmemente convencidos de que originalmente era para facilitar a James el acecho de Lily Evans), es Peter quien desarrolla el hechizo fundamental que anima el pergamino mágico. Durante los próximos meses, mientras Remus y Sirius rechazaban ideas entre ellos en su usual manera de fuego rápido, Peter observaba, totalmente dejado de lado, pero lleno con la satisfacción de saber que él había hecho todo eso posible.

**3.- **Peter no puede recordar una vez que sus padres le hayan hecho un cumplido.

**4.- **James ignora a Peter después del nacimiento de Harry. Peter siempre ha sido el último en la línea de atención de James Potter, pero la llegada de un bebe llorón parece haberlo relegado a ser un extraño y Peter no puede soportarlo; ya era suficientemente malo cuando el volátil Sirius, el intrigante Remus, la adorable Lily que lo eclipsaban, pero ¿ser eclipsado por un arrugado, y chillón trozo de carne?

Es en este estado de ánimo, siendo recientemente dejado de lado una vez más, que Peter se encuentra con Rookwood en un café. Enojado y celoso, sucumbe a los interrogatorios de Rookwood sin siquiera poner resistencia. El mortfago se fue, Peter termina su café y observa el techo. De repente, salta y corre hacia los baños en donde inmediatamente vacía el contenido de su estómago.

Una vez que espiaste para El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, eres un espía de por vida.

**5.- **El animago en forma de rata es sugerencia de Sirius. Por razones obvias, necesitan a alguien que se convierta en algo pequeño y ágil, y Peter, sobre todo porque (aunque nunca lo diría) el pensamiento de 'jugar' con un hombre lobo lo aterroriza y porque sabe que sus amigos lo esperaban de él, se prestó de voluntario. Palmeando su espalda, Sirius le guiñe, y pregunta - ¿Qué piensas de una rata? Se supone que son muy resistentes. -

Muchos años después, Peter encuentra gracioso el hecho de que su antiguo amigo, sin saberlo, escogió tan bien.

**6.- **Peter nunca quiso a Sirius de la forma en lo que lo hacen los demás; ve el talento, el resplandor, el brillo, pero solo lo irritan: un recordatorio de su propia inferioridad. Mientras que él adora a James y siente simpatía por Remus (el hombre lobo, también, a menudo es eclipsado), Peter nunca se encariña con Sirius.

**7.- **Incluso después del Halloween de 1981, Peter aún siente un temblor de anticipación en el estómago mientras la luna crece, porque debajo de la luna llena ellos eran hermanos, miembros de una manada. Él tiene que recordarse a sí mismo cada mes que él destruyo todo eso.

**8.- **Remus le da a Peter el primer abrazo que él puede recordar. Es el primer año y Peter esta terriblemente nostálgico; las camas están mal, los ruidos están mal, todo está _mal_. Esta sollozando en su almohada cuando siente una presión en su cama. Remus, su pálida y cansada cara iluminada por la casi luna llena, escucha los sollozos de Peter luciendo más viejo y sabio de lo que debería, asiente con la cabeza. Él no dice nada, pero sonríe y envuelve al niño más pequeño en un abrazo de consuelo. Sorprendido al principio, Peter pronto se relaja en la sensación de algo que está _bien_.

**9.- **Después de un año o dos de las transformaciones mensuales, Peter comienza a saltar de terror cada vez que el correo llega en la mañana. La visión de todas esas lechuzas descendiendo sobre él saca sus instintos de rata a flote y, por un momento, en su mente todo se consume con la necesidad de _corre. corre. corre. corre._

__Travesura realizada. *Nox*__

* * *

><p>La verdad sea dicha ODIO este capítulo, sobre todo el punto 4, siento que la autora trata de justificar un poco la decisión de Peter, y yo no pienso igual. Siento que es un tipo con carácter débil y demasiado estúpido con poco sentido de lealtad, pero es importante para la historia, y desgraciadamente no podemos cambiar la historia. Estuve a punto de omitir este capítulo por mi odio hacia este personaje, pero me resistí a mis impulsos amínales y lo traduje para todas ustedes. Asi que espero me dejen un reviwe.<p>

Lo bueno de esto es que solo fueron 9 puntos :)

Muchas gracia a _Xime_ por betear este capítulo que traduje tan flojamente. Un beso :)

Gracias por leer y díganme que les pareció

-Carolian


	4. Remus

Esta historia es de _**donquichotte**_, los personajes son de mi amada _**Joanne Rowling**_, pero la traducción es completamente _**mia**_. Disfruta :)

* * *

><p>En honor a nuestro licántropo preferido, subo este capítulo en luna llena.<p>

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. *Lumus*_

**R**emus_._

**1.-** Cuando era niño, odiaba su apariencia. No como uno podría pensar, por sus cicatrices, que después de todo eran fáciles de ocultar, pero porque, hasta su adolescencia, Remus lucía un poco, bueno, femenino. Tenía delicadas, y gráciles líneas de cuerpo y cara, largas pestañas, una boca llena y suave cabello.

El siempre odio ser molestado por su feminidad, y por supuesto, esa fue la primera broma que salió de la boca de Sirius en el tren de Hogwarts la primera vez.

**2.-** Remus es el único que puede convencer a Sirius de cualquier cosa. Cierto, James es demasiado similar a Sirius para ver la necesidad de persuadir a su volátil amigo y Peter idolatra a James demasiado para estar en desacuerdo con él, pero Remus le gusta pensar que él y Sirius comparten un lazo especial. Ambos eran, después de todo, solitarios niños pequeños, aislados y temidos.

**3.-** Con la excepción de la marca de mordida en su brazo, todas las cicatrices de Remus eran producto de hechizos de mago; cualquier daño que podría hacerse el mismo con uñas y dientes pueden, después de todo, ser curadas mágicamente en la mañana. Las cicatrices en su pecho representan las veces que escapo del confinamiento y tuvo que ser contenido con maldiciones.

**4.-** El verano de su quito año, Sitius lo persuadio para hacer crecer el cabello (Remus accedio mayormente porque su cara y cuerpo _finalmente_ habían comenzado a perder esa delicadeza femenina de su juventud); cuando volvió a King's Cross en septiembre, su amigo no parecía poder quitar sus ojos de sus resplandecientes risos cafés.

En el transcurso del viaje, varias niñas vinieron a preguntarle a Remus por concejos para cuidar el cabello y Sirius se rio incontrolablemente de la parte confundida, la parte mortificada de la expresión del rostro del hombre lobo.

Remus decidió dejarse el cabello, además, le gustaba el peso de este en su cuello.

Después del Halloween de 1981, cortó los risos con un cuchillo, temblando violentamente, antes de vomitar. Dejo el desastre de vómito y cabello en el piso y salió del piso por última vez.

**5.-** Él sabía que Peter sentía que los dos eran un par, de la forma en la que James y Sirius siempre eran James&Sirius, pero el piensa, que los merodeadores eran, en verdad James&Sirius, y Remus y Peter, más porque Peter no acababa de entender la dinámica de una amistad saludable, en especial la reciprocidad de dar y recibir.

**6.-** Sus amigos de quejaban a veces de que hacía mucho por ellos, después de que él pasó muchas horas repasando su tarea (él la termino semanas atrás), cuando él trae el desayuno y poción para el dolor de cabeza después de una noche especialmente ruidosa (el metabolismo de un hombre lobo puede ser _así_ de veloz) cuando usa su estatus de prefecto para suavizar su camino a detención (ellos sabían que odiaba abusar de su posición) pero él siempre levanta la vista hacia la luna y jura en voz baja que, si nunca, jamás hacen otra cosa para él de nuevo todavía estaría en deuda de por vida.

**7.-** Sus padres no planeaban enviarlo a Hogwarts; ellos pensaban en Beauxbaton, tal vez, o incluso una escuela americana para su brillante hijo. Después el accidente sucedió, y solo Hogwarts lo admitiría. De una manera sumamente vaga e indirecta, estaba agradecido por la mordida, porque le permitió conocer a James, Sirius y Peter.

**8.-** La fotografía de Sirius en el _Profeta_ lo ponía nervioso y no sabía porque; por que él había visto a Sirius en su peor momento antes. No era la mirada salvaje en sus ojos grises (después del boggart que se convirtió en _El otro Sirius_) no era la risa loca (después de que James acusara a Sirius de ser como los otros Black) Él había visto a Sirius sucio y desaliñado antes (después de cada luna llena como perro), así que ¿Qué hacía que Sirius luciera como un extraño en la fotografía?

Él sentía ganas de reír (no lo hacía, el dolor estaba demasiado presente) cuando se dio cuenta de que era la barba del otro hombre en las mejillas y barbilla, pero nunca antes en su vida, Sirius había dejado que hubiera una sombra de barba en su rostro. Tranquilamente, Remus reflexiona que eso hace que Sirius luzca como Orion Black. Eso parecía extrañamente apropiado ahora.

**9.-** Discutir con Lily (de manera civilizada, a diferencia de _algunas_ personas, James) es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; es raro que encuentre a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse al día con él en un debate. (Sirius puede, pero tiende a transvertir los dialogos después de algunos intercambios.)

**10.-** Remus disfruta leer ambos, literatura muggle y literatura mágica _sobre_ muggles. Los muggles tienden a tomarse muy enserio a sí mismos y los magos no parecen tomarse enserio lo suficiente; ha leído un gran número de cuentos fantásticos sobre héroes muggles que conquistan el mal con ayuda de su confiable mascota 'fellytone' o 'refriddergater' o algo así. A pesar de que se ríe cuando se encuentra ese tipo de cosas, todavía se pregunta porque no los escritores tomar Estudios Muggles.

_Travesura realizada. *Nox*_

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a <strong>faneses<strong> :) lo prometido es deuda, y más su fue 'Palabra de amante merodeadora' (?) Espero lo hayas disfrutado.

¡Gracias a mi hermosísima espo Xime que beteo este y el capítulo pasado (gracias a ella tienen sentido) quien por cierto esta obligada a dejar un review y me confundio con el calendario lunar. Love you baby.

Como ven que los dos sentían ese 'lazo'

Este es el último capítulo y he de admitir que me hizo llorar en varios puntos )':

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho la historia, así como yo disfrute traduciéndola para todas ustedes. Les agradecía mucho un último review.

Aprovechando para todas las amantes de _**L**__ily&__**J**__ames_, estoy comenzando a traducir una nueva historia de ellos, se llama '**Boyfriend**' y es excelente. Quien quiera paras a leerla está en mi perfil, obviously :)

Espero leer pronto acerca de ustedes.

-Carolina

_9 de diciembre de 2011._


End file.
